What If
by Vein's Simply Tired
Summary: What if Teru didn't hate Saki, how much difference would it make? Saki rewrite in Drabbles. Discontinued, please read if you want, but I prefer you read "Of Hope and Wishes" Thank you very much.
1. Chapter 1

Their mother and father still separate, Teru still go with their mother and Saki with their father, but what if Teru didn't hate saki?

Disclaimer : I didn't own Saki

* * *

1)** Speak of the devil**

Kiyosumi Mahjong Club Room

Another fine afternoon when Hisa is watching her club-mates play.

"RIIICHI!"

"Ron. 1500/3000."

"EEEE!"

Hisa can't resist smiling at the scene. 'Maa they play very nicely' she thought 'if only another girl appear, then we can go to the tournament.'

As they say, speak of the devil and it shall appear.

*knock knock*

Hisa's eye twitch 'it can't be can it?' she open the door revealing one short haired girl that soon to be known as Miss Rinshan.

2) **Texting**

_'Onee-san I got into a mahjong club ^^'_

_'Really? That's good :) Lets play mahjong.'_

_'Sure :D'_

_'Onee-san, I got beaten by Miss Katsudon today D:'_

_'Miss Katsudon...? Oh Fujita Pro. Do you play with your all.'_

_'Iie, I play +/- 0, but she keep taking my tile so I end up losing TT_TT'_

_'I see.. Let's play mahjong, I'll try copying her style and you play +/- 0'_

_'Hai :D'_

_'One-san my mahjong club will join the tournament ^^'_

_'Is that so? Then I'll be waiting for you on the Final.'_

_'Are we going to play mahjong today?'_

_'According to the rule participant on the tournament aren't allowed to play each other outside the tournament.'_

_'D:'_

_'Don't be sad, I'm sure you'll find some good players on the tournament.'_

_'Hmmm... okay then :)'_

3) **Sea and Mountain**

Prefecture Tournament Final

Saki is watching Koromo, 'The tide of the game flows from her and flooding all of us'

Saki smile

'But the sea is far below the peak of a mountain'

"Tsumo. Chinitsu. Toitoi. Sanankou. Sankatsu. 1 red dora. Rinshan kaihou. That's 32.000."

4) **The Pool**

"Well lets take a dip." said Nodoka happily

"Um I... Actually, I can't swim..." Saki embarasedly answer

On the other side of Japan.

"That Teru..." begin Sumire "We're in the pool yet she just sit on the side and read a book" she end annoyedly

"Well it can't be helped, Teru can't swim after all~" said Awai

5) **Live Luck and God**

'It would be nice if we all can go in the individual' muse Saki 'Lets make it happen then' Saki thought while smiling.

Later that day Takei Hisa wonders about live luck and God

"Going to the national on the third place is Kiyosumi High School's First Year Miyanaga Saki!"

"In second, also a first year from Kiyosumi High School, Haramura Nodoka!"

"And in the first place, also from Kiyosumi High School, Third Year Takei Hisa!"

* * *

If any of these drabbles inspired you to make another fic similar to this one, go ahead, I give free rights to concept copy :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I didn't own Saki

* * *

6) **The Truth Prefecture Tournament Final - West Tokyo**

"At least look a little bit happy." said Awai.

"I can't even warm up against opponent like this." answer Teru 'I want to play Saki...' she thought somberly.

"Hmp." Sumire throw a newspaper toward Teru, "This morning's news paper. It lists the school that qualified for the nationals. Heard of 'Kiyosumi'?"

Teru scan the news paper 'Looks like Saki won hmmm...'

"Don't you have a little sister?" said Sumire sharply.

'You stand out without knowing it didn't you Saki...' Teru unconsciously smile a little and said, "I do."

7) **Each To Their Own**

National Tournament - Best Eight

'I have to stop her!' yell Toki mentally to herself.

Meanwhile Teru is thinking about her hand 'hm...' "Kan"

'A kan... That's right, Funaq told me too... She thought the person that beat Amae Koromo in Nagano was a relative of Miyanaga Teru. Her signature move was... Rinshan Kaihou!'

Teru oblivious about Toki's mental rant said "Riichi."

'So it's not a rinshan kaihou...' thought Toki.

'I can't get rinshan after all.' thought Teru.

8)** Just A Little Difference**

Saki wake up to see Nodoka and Yuuki move around hurriedly "Good morning. What's going on?"

"We're going to the playing hall." said Nodoka while searching something on her bag

"Saki-chan come with us, djey." said Yuuki.

"Eh..." Saki said confusedly.

The three of them are running.

"Not much longer, djey!" Yuuki said enthusiastically.

Saki felt her sister's aura, 'Right now... onee-san is in this building.'

'Hope I get to see her...' thought Saki while she keep running.

"Oh? If it isn't Haramura-san!"

"The lady from the magazine." said Nodoka surprisedly.

"Is the hall full?" said magazine lady

"Then you two can join me in the press room. We even have a beveraged dispenser." the magazine lady shamelessly entice.

"Wouldn't we be in the way?" ask Nodoka politely while thinking 'Why do I felt that there is something wrong on that sentence... two...' Nodoka's eyes widen at the implication "Where's Saki?"

~ on the other side of the building ~

One Miyanaga Saki is in the verge of tears, "Where am I...?"

9) **Lost and Found **(Happen right after "Just A Little Difference" above)

(note : In case you haven't read the manga yet, Toki collapse from power overuse)

One Miyanaga Teru is thinking about Toki while mindlessly walking towards Shiratodai waiting room, 'To risk your life for a game is... unfathomable...'

Her inner musing is cut short when she felt a certain very familiar aura, 'Saki?'

She turn at the aura's direction and indeed Saki is walking while looking lost.

"Saki." Teru said.

Saki's breath hitched, "Onee-san?"

Teru look at her almost crying sister and quickly deduce, "You got lost didn't you?"

"So you come to see the match, got separated, lost, and you didn't bring your cell phone." Teru said after listening to her sister's story.

Saki could only nod.

Teru sighed and rhetorically said "You never change did you?"

10) **All Hell Broke Loose**

It is a gossip material when someone see a famous person

It is even more of a gossip material when someone see a famous person walking together with another person

And all hell broke loose when the media see a famous person walking together with another person who is rumored to be related to the famous person.

~The next day after Lost and Found~

Sumire read the newspaper, smile maliciously, and throw the newspaper toward Teru while saying "Look Teru, you make the front page."

~On the other side of the building~

Saki is utterly clueless/confused on why does people suddenly become very interested on her.

* * *

If you haven't notice already, this fanfic follows the original manga, so I can't post more until the manga update.

Like I said before if any of these drabbles inspired you to make another fic similar to this one, go ahead, I give free rights to concept copy :)


	3. Chapter 3

I just realize I skip a hell lot from Saki winning prefecture to Toki passing out...

So... Here is it...

Disclaimer : I didn't own Saki

*Start from the training camp act – manga version*

* * *

11)** Flow Control**

The training games are going smoothly until one table suddenly emits dark aura.

One unfortunate Bundo have the privilege of being the first to spot the said table and sub-consciously feel the need to share the *wonderful* vision to the others and say "Uwoh! Look at that table..."

Which propmt one Kanbara to look, get shocked, and immediately say "I don't want to join them..."

Hisa hear Kanbara's word, got curious and turn around to see Saki, Koromo, and Pro Fujita waiting for another player while emitting "Come here and we'll eat you alive" aura.

Hisa is just about to participate when an oddly calm looking Touka steal the 4th seat prize.

*several game later*

Saki scan the table while thinking 'It almost feel like playing Onee-chan... but' she then take a quick look at Touka 'this kind of playing style didn't suit her and because of that, it is putting a heavy strain on her body... What should I do...'

In the end Saki decide to not block Touka's flow and let her game get dominated, sadly her act of kindness didn't really help when Touka pass out at the 4th round.

12) **Copy**

Truth to be told, after seeing her sister *see* other's people playing sytle, Saki isn't really bewildered to see that someone could copy it, but it still didn't help to calm her down.

The effect of Maho copying her Rinshan lingers even after the game end, not because it is surprising, but more because her Rinshan is a bond, a prove that she and her sister share a deep connection, and for someone to copy it like that... It is just... sad...

13) **Gut Feeling**

Teru watch the raffle goes on with something akin to boredom visible on her face, that is until she hears the announcer calls "Kiyosumi". Sparks of interest glows in her eyes as she watch Kiyosumi's captain rose from her seat to take the number. She scan the group of Kiyosumi's team and much to her disappointment, Saki isn't there. She let out a small sigh as she thought 'This place is huge, Saki probably get lost'

*somewhere on the building*

Saki is currently crying while trying to identify the place she at, "Where am I...?"

*back to the main hall*

Teru got a sudden gut feeling that she is very right in thinking that Saki got lost.

* * *

Short. Many Errors. Unclear. I know.

I have test tomorrow and the headache isn't helping, I really have to study, so I can't write more, if you don't like it, sue me


	4. Bonus Chapter

Disclaimer : I didn't own Saki

Hi there... so sorry I did not have idea for drabble 14-15, but I have something else for you :)

Here's A Bonus story ^^

* * *

**Bonus Story**

When you're Awaii Oohoshi, sometimes you're bound to think whether or not Miyanaga Teru is human. She never show emotion. You've tried many things to try and make Teru react, yet the closest thing you've ever got from her is a wave of demonic aura and a painful head grind when you purposely eat all of her snacks. Thus you come into conclusion that Teru is a not-quite-human human made in the lab specifically to dominate the world of mahjong.

So when you see her smiling softly while texting, you drop your tea cup (earning a disapproving stare from tea-lover Takami) and proceed to do a very good imitation of gold-fish. You must have made quite a face that the resident sharp-shooter decide to "help" you realize that what you're seeing is indeed the truth and not some illusion cause by your hyperactive mind.

20 minutes later with many cups of tranquilizer-induced tea, mind reboot, and a sob story done, you decide that you have to see this "Miyanaga Saki" who could make the world most stoic person smile, but that my dear friend is a story for another time.

* * *

Did I forgot to mention it is also short :D?


	5. note

I have to heart-breakingly inform you that this is not an update.

I feel a lot of discontentment and disappointment toward this story, thus I decide to not continue this.

But I didn't come out empty handed, if you want, please check out my new story "Of Hope and Wishes", it is already posted and can be found under my account.

"Of Hope and Wishes" have same concept as "What if", an "if Teru didn't hate Saki" story. You can consider it a remake of "What if". It is not a drabble and have a more solid plot.

Sorry and Thank you to you all

,Vein


End file.
